1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus having a function of providing explanatory information when an operation member is operated or including an operation member for restoring the state of function settings to the initial state of settings, a method of controlling the image pickup apparatus and a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Setting modes, such as the shutter speed mode, the aperture value mode, the exposure meter mode, the AF mode and the AE mode are displayed on an operation panel of a camera having a great number of functions.
Users occasionally desire to get detailed information on a mode for use (photographing operation methods, photographing effects and the like) on the occasion of photographing in any photographing mode and then it used to be required to read a manual to confirm it.
In addition, there occasionally are depicted on a surface or around the periphery of operation buttons of a camera such symbols, characters and drawings and the like that are simplified to express functions of its operation buttons. However, it is not easy to comprehend how to use its functions and their photographing effects, by viewing only such simplified symbols and the like.
Therefore, such a camera is proposed that is arranged to display operation help information on a display panel, consisting of an LCD and the like, provided on the exterior of the camera, to describe operation members, operation methods and the like. As a result, users do not have to bring a manual with them but can know about how to use various kinds of functions and photographing effects obtainable by those functions and the like in details.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H07-284034 has disclosed a help information display apparatus capable of presenting optimum menu information corresponding to the proficiency of the users by controlling the presentation of help information on the basis of the operation history of operations for displaying a menu or displaying help information.
In addition, when an image pickup apparatus is in a predetermined state, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-319211 proposes an image pickup apparatus capable of notifying the user of the occurrence of the predetermined state, and displaying moving image help information or simple help information related to the image pickup apparatus by a display instruction, thereby appropriately presenting information related to the image pickup apparatus in accordance with the proficiency of a user.
Moreover, a camera having a great number of functions is made capable of varying various setting states, as well as setting values of the operation conditions. With a means for keeping on storing those setting values even if when the power supply is turned off, it is possible to use it so as to improve operability while retaining the setting contents of the prior session at the time of the subsequent session. However, on the other hand, as the number of settable item increases, it is bothersome to change respective settings in order to bring the settings in their entirety back to the reference state. And, also there is known such a camera that can bring settings in their entirety back to the reference state under the condition that a user carries out a menu operation.
However, the help information display apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H07-284034 is based only on an operation history on operations for menu display or operations for help display and therefore, optimum menu information corresponding to the proficiency of the users is not necessarily presented. In addition, for proficient users who do not require help display, unless they repeat the number of operations, help information is not set to a “non-display” state, giving rise to such a problem that unnecessary help display is always displayed and bothers these users.
In addition, the image pickup apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-319211 displays the help information only under such a condition that when the image pickup apparatus is in a predetermined state, users who are notified to that effect implement an operation of displaying help information for themselves, giving rise, therefore, to such a problem that a series of operations related to the image pickup apparatus lack smoothness and are bothersome. Moreover, in order that moving image help information or simple help information is caused to be displayed, it is necessary to implement respectively different operations and, therefore, help information different from help information on a desired level might be displayed to introduce confusion.
Moreover, a camera capable of bringing the setting values in their entirety back to the reference state under the condition that a user carries out a predetermined operation, gets users of different proficiency levels back to the same reference state, giving rise, therefore, to a problem that respective users cannot get optimum operability.
The present invention has been attained in view of such actual situations and an object thereof is to provide help information in accordance with the proficiency of a user and make it possible to bring a state of function settings to the initial setting state.